RWBY: Lion King Edition
by EmmieSage
Summary: Ruby's aunt Raven has taken over Beacon Academy after killing Ruby's father, Qrow. Now she's ready to get her revenge. This was a commission that I completed a few weeks ago.


Weiss looked over at Ruby, her eyes filled with concern.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. The silver-eyed warrior turned to look at her, a pained and determined expression on her face.

"I'll be better once this is all over."

"Are you sure you want to go after her alone? We can help." Pyrrha offered as she joined the two girls.

"No. I need to do this alone, for my dad. She has to pay for what she did. Besides, it will take all of you to defeat her tribe." Both teams RWBY and JNPR were gathered in the Emerald Forest, not far from Beacon. The teams were preparing for their biggest battle yet, against Raven Branwen and her tribe. They had recently attacked the city; their tribe having grown to the size of an army and bringing Grimm with them. Even all the teachers and students combined was no match for the surprise attack. They fell, Raven officially taking control of the school when she killed the headmaster, her very own brother and Ruby's father, Qrow Branwen. Many years ago Raven had felt humiliated, resentful and outraged when Qrow had been chosen to be the next headmaster of the most powerful huntsman school after their father instead of her. She believed herself to be the most powerful out of the two twins and couldn't understand how her brother could possibly be a better choice. In a jealous rage, she left the city and took over the tribe, with the sole intention of raising them as her own personal army to finally take back everything she believed to be rightfully hers. And now she had achieved her goal.

Any teachers and students that hadn't been able to get away were now dead or imprisoned somewhere in the school. The teams had taken a fairly rough blow, they had spent the last few weeks recovering in the forest, living off supplies they had gathered from the outer city. But now they were back on their feet, and angry, Ruby most of all. It was time for them to get their revenge and take their school back.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Jaune addressed the group. He had been an integral part of the plan as the main strategist. It wan't going to be easy, but they had decided that everyone would fight the tribe members surrounding the school while Ruby took on their leader. As everyone asserted positive answers, the group grabbed their weapons and finished their last preparations.

"Let's go get our school back!" Ruby yelled, her voice a mixture of determination and passion. It fired up the group as they set off for the biggest battle of their lives.

* * *

At the front of Beacon Academy around 30 bandit members were gathered. They were supposed to be on guard but all of the food, drink and possessions they had acquired since taking over the school proved work as a sufficient distraction. They stood or sat in one big circle drinking or eating, amazed at all the luxuries. The tribe had certainly developed from what it was only a few years ago, when food wasn't always a guarantee and they had to pillage small villages on the outskirts of the main city just to survive. All of that had changed when Raven had come to them and declared herself the new leader.

"Having all this now makes the wait feel worth it" One of the bandits declared to a group of others as she took a swig from her bottle. Various people cheered in agreement to her remark.

"I know we were all skeptical when Raven took over, but man has she come though," said a man, sitting on a crate on the opposite side of the circle to the woman. He lifted up his glass, signalling the others to do the same. "To Raven Branwen!" The group whooped and cheered, some taking big gulps from their cups, until a bullet interrupted the celebrations. It hit the man on the crate in the arm, causing him to loose his balance and fall off the crate. Instantly every bandit was on alert. Those who hap weapons pulled them out, those who didn't leapt to grab knives of any other objects they could. There was a brief moment of silence and the bandits remained still as the surveyed the forest for any other signs of intrusion. A rustle in the trees caused some of them to jump and grip onto their various swords, machetes and guns harder, anticipating an attack.

At the edge of the forest, the teams had split off into three groups so that they could ambush the bandits from three angles. Team JNPR in the middle, Yang and Blake on the left and Ruby and Weiss on the right. The plan was to attack at the same time and in the commotion, Ruby would run right past them and into the school, where Raven was most likely to be residing. Weiss would cover Ruby until she reached the school, so that Ruby wouldn't have to get caught up in a fight. From up in one of the trees, Nora let off the first shot into the group of bandits. The students waited a few seconds before jumping into action. The three groups simultaneously took off and ran out of the cover of the forest. Yang and Blake were the first group to encounter the bandits, two men wielding a gun and long sword. Yang made the first move, her punch landing on the man with the gun's shoulder. He retaliated and attempted to kick her in the leg, but she dodged and instead took the opportunity to kick his other leg, causing him to fall on his back. She tried to kick him again, but her rolled out of her reach. As he was getting up Yang fired off Ember Celica, one of the bullets hitting him in the right arm. The man grunted in pain and dropped his gun. Yang walked up to him and punched him in the head, knocking him out. While Yang had been dealing with the first bandit, the other had attacked Blake, slashing his long sword down at her. Blake managed to block the attack with Gambol Shroud and jumping out of his reach before quickly dashing back to his side for another attack. Jumping on the air, both her feet landed on his stomach. As she kicked off the force of the blow sent her flying backwards. Skilfully she bent backwards, letting her hands touch the ground, she pushed up and flipped back onto her feet. While injured, the man still wasn't down and charged at the faunus. This time his strike did hit Blake and she knocked to the side. Quickly turning over, she fired before the bandit had time to attack again, hitting him directly in the chest. She jumped to her feet and, spotting Yang, run over to join her partner.

From the top of the trees, Nora leapt down straight towards a small group of bandits that were fighting the rest over her team. As she fell, she brought her hammer up over her head. She landed almost perfectly in the middle of the bandits, swinging Magnhild down so hard that it cracked the concrete. The impact shook the ground and resulting in some of the bandits stumbling or falling over. Jaune ran up to Nora, Pyrrha covering his back and taking down any bandits that attempted to attack him.

"Nora, think you can go and help Ren?" He asked the redhead as he blocked another attack from a machete, Pyrrha hit the bandit in the back with her javelin. Nora looked around the area and spotted Ren surrounded by 5 or 6 bandits. While he was for now keeping up using his ninja skills, it was clear that he needed backup.

"You got it!" Nora yelled back as she headed towards Ren, shooting at the group around him as she went. Some of the bullets hit, releasing clouds of pink smoke. Once she got close enough, she swung at the nearest bandit, who blocked it with a shield. In response the bandit showered her with bullets and Nora had to flip out of the way to avoid them. A couple others became aware of her presence and turned there attention towards her. A sword was about to hit her when Ren intervened, stopping the sword with his blades. As he did so, he kicked the bandit in the chest, pushing her back. The pair fought back to back against the bandits, dodging attacks and dishing them out. Eventually Nora was able to get one good hit in. She swung her hammer and with good aim hit not one but three bandits together. They flew three meters across and hit a tree with a sickening thud. Catching her breath, Nora looked over at Ren and smiled.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss dodged their way through the fight, occasionally having to block a stray attack to take out a bandit. For the most part they were able to get through relatively unscathed and were almost at the base of Beacon Tower when they were confronted by Vernal. She threw one of her blades in the girls' direction. Weiss dodged the blade, it wizzed over her head before circling back to its owner.

"Ruby, keep going. I can take her on." Weiss yelled at her partner. Ruby gave her a curt nod in response and left the heiress to fight. As she reached the base of the tower, she looked back and saw Weiss using her time dilation to slash Vernal multiple times in all directions. Seeing this, Ruby knew that Weiss would be able to beat her, and she continued without worrying about her partner.

To get up the tower, Ruby swung her scythe so that it stuck into the stone wall. Grabbing its handle, she placed both her feel against the wall. She jumped, simultaneously pulling Crescent Rose free from the stone before swinging it again and embedding it back in the wall higher than before. She continued grappling up the wall until the halfway point where, using the scythe as leverage, she swung herself up and burst into rose petal, flying the rest of the way up and landing on the top of the tower, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.

It didn't take long for Ruby to locate Raven, who was standing in the middle of the tower, almost as if she had been waiting for the silver-eyed warrior. Their eyes met, Raven's south curling into a smirk while Ruby frowned, her face growing determined as she encountered her enemy. Ruby gripped Crescent Rose tighter, her heartbeat quickening as she slowly towards the centre, eyes locked on Raven's the entire time.

"So, you've decided to come back. I wondered whether you would." Raven cooly remarked, her confident tone showing that she didn't consider the young girl to be a threat. This detached air infuriated Ruby, her emotions taking control as she yelled at her aunt.

"Of course I came back. How could I leave after what you did to my father, your brother! How could you murder your own flesh and blood?!" Tears threatened to spill over her eyes, but Ruby wouldn't let them, not wanting to given Raven the satisfaction.

"Now kid, don't take it personally. Qrow was simply in the way of what was mine and needed to be removed. In fact, to show that I have no ill intent towards you, why don't you stay here? We'd happily welcome you into our ranks."

"How dare you! You must be crazy to think I would ever turn my back on my father and his legacy like that. You don't deserve this school and I'm here to take it back!" At these words, Raven simply grinned.

"If that's how you want it to be then." She unsheathed her sword and put on her mask, preparing for a fight. Ruby made the first move, leaping towards her aunt and swinging Crescent Rose at her. The scythe clashed with Raven's Odachi, both of them pushing the other's weapon. Raven managed to overpower Ruby, the force causing the scythe to swing to the right and for Ruby to stumble. This left Raven with a gap to attack and Ruby only just dodged the sword by using her semblance. They continued parry in a similar manner, frequently moving about the tower and occasionally getting small hits on each other. It wasn't until Ruby used her semblance to dart behind one of the outside pillars that Raven lost track of her. This gave Ruby the perfect opportunity for a large blow. Before Raven could locate her, Ruby pounced, striking from behind. A few seconds after taking the blow, Raven whipped around, only to find that Ruby had once again used her semblance to propel herself to the other side of the tower, allowing her to hit Raven in the back again. The tribe leader wouldn't be tricked a third time however, and managed to block the attack when Ruby tried it again. Despite Ruby's speed Raven was just faring to keep up, but Ruby showed no sign of slowing down. She slashed her scythe with even more ferocity, slowly growing faster and faster, all the while she was driving Raven closer to the edge of the tower. Just before they reached the edge, Crescent Rose collided with Raven's sword with so much speed that it was yanked out of its owners hand. Raven could only watch as her Odachi flew over the edge and plummeted to the ground below. Ruby aimed her weapon at her aunt, but didn't attack. Instead she opted to offer her one last lifeline.

"i don't want to kill you, Raven. I'm giving you one last chance for you and your tribe to leave and never return." There was silence for a moment as Ruby waited for a response. The contrast between the two women was evident. Ruby's cape billowed in the wind, making her seem even more intimidating and powerful while Raven was cornered, with no weapon she looked defenceless, possibly for the first time in her life.

Suddenly Raven snarled at Ruby and swiftly ran towards her, her arms in front of her indicating that she intended to take the girl on with just her bare fists. Instinctively Ruby swung her weapon to protect herself. It easily collided with Raven, pushing her over the edge. Her mask broke from the impact. Time seemed to move in slow motion for Ruby as she watched raven topple over to her death. She only just caught a glimpse of those terrified red eyes before they vanished.

The bandits reacted with horror as they watched their almighty leader fall. Those who were still conscious and able fled. From the top of the tower, Ruby looked out at the skyline of the city. She was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"We did it Dad. We won." She quietly whispered out to the wind.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed that, it was a lot of fun to write for my first commission. If you want to commission my Fiverr account is linked in my bio. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
